Krimson Karneval
by FeelingMysterious
Summary: A case that can't be solved. Two worlds colliding in the most confusing of ways. The infamous Phantomhive and his demonic butler meet the Winchesters on a case where a demon-run Carnival causes whole towns to empty in mere hours. Can they work together to save what few survivors remain? Or will Sam and Dean's hatred of demons keep them from trusting Sebastian, and ruin the case?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **"Good evening, everyone!"** the ringmaster swept his hat off with a bow. **_"Welcome to the one-night only "Special Circus!_** **" Now, as you all know, this event comes but once every decade, so please, enjoy yourselves to the fullest!"** another bow, and the tall man vanished in a cloud of violet smoke. The audience waited eagerly.

A shower of sparkling confetti fell from the tent ceiling, and with it came a slender girl, dressed all in shimmering white. She landed lightly on one of the tightropes and smiled. "Everyone, please do not look away." The ringmaster's voice came from an unseen place. The audience was too focused on the petite acrobat to wonder where. **"This is a once in a lifetime chance to see the beautiful lady dance above you in all her glory. Now… watch closely!"**

They watched, and the slender girl gracefully walked, danced, and laughed upon the thin wire. As they sat, transfixed by her agility and beauty, the lights began to dim. Then, suddenly, the acrobat vanished. **"Ladies and gentlemen, I have unfortunate news."** The unseen ringmaster sounded genuinely regretful. " **I'm afraid that the rest of the show will be postponed due to… unforeseen circumstances. Please, remain calm and exit the tent in an orderly manner."**

The audience began to shift and murmur. Two grinning boys, or perhaps they were girls, it was very hard to tell with their doll-like faces, stepped into the ring and gestured towards the exit. Grumbling and sighing, the guests began to file out. One young man was about to leave when the twins caught his arm. "You stay," they told him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the same had happened to a young woman, being pulled towards the other exit by the smiling aerialist.

 **"If our performers have asked for a word, please remain behind for a short time. You may have won a special prize. The rest of our guests, thank you for attending, and I hope you come again."**

"I'm sorry," said the young man, tugging against the children's hold, "I can't stay. I have to be home soon."

 _"You stay,"_ they insisted.

"I can't, I'm sorry!" he pulled again. "Hey, let go! What's wrong with you?" he could hear the circus music playing outside, and something else.

"Oh my god..."

Screams.

"Let me go!" the youth yanked away, grabbing the young woman's hand as he passed. They only made it a few steps outside before they froze. The ringmaster looked up, smiling condescendingly. The bright red streaks on his face could almost be makeup. Almost.

 **"That won't do,"** he hummed, shaking his head. **"You have to stay, sir and miss**."

They took a step back. The girl cried out as she fell backwards over something on the ground. A hand. "Help me!" she screamed. The young man reached for her, as the ringmaster came up behind him, grinning with narrowed eyes.

 **"Why, you haven't gotten your prizes yet."**


	2. Announcement

I apologize for disappointing those of you who have been waiting for a new chapter by posting an announcement instead, and then again for what my announcement is.

As you know, I have not posted in quite a long time. This has been due to a variety of reasons, from lack of inspiration to my time being devoted to college and work. I am also focusing my writing on the sequels to my already published novels instead of side projects like this.

For these reasons, I have made the decision to put my fanfictions on an indefinite hiatus. If I become inspired I may still post occasionally, but it will be few and far between. I am not cancelling or abandoning them, and do hope to be able to pick them up again once I have the time, but for now they will not be updated consistently for the foreseeable future.

Everyone who has followed and enjoyed my writing thus far has my thanks, you were all very encouraging and supportive. ^^

If you wish to see some of what I am working on instead of my fanfictions, you can seek me out as AmarantaYuuki on DeviantArt or Tumblr. I hope to see some of you, feel free to let me know that you came from here.

Thank you again, as always.

\- The Author


End file.
